Microfluidic devices can be useful for manipulating micro-sized fluids. There continues to exist a need for valve assemblies for use in microfluidic devices that enable controlled fluid flow through a microfluidic device. In particular, a need exists for reliable, efficient, and easily actuable valve assemblies that can promote the processing of micro-sized fluids through microfluidic devices.